Winthrop Fleet Passenger List
Overview * See Also Winthrop Fleet for historical background. * Immigrant Ships To America/First Families/Winthrop Fleet 1630: Winthrop Fleet Migration This family were some of the 700+ Passengers of the Winthrop Fleet which sailed from England to settle the Massachusetts Bay Colony at Salem in 1630 under the guidance of Gov. John Winthrop. It is reported that during the first year nearly 200 of these colonists died and another 100 returned to England. The remaining settlers either stayed in Salem or moved on to Boston or Watertown. Winthrop wrote to his wife just before they set sail in 1630 that there were seven hundred passengers. Six months after their arrival, Thomas Dudley wrote to Bridget, Countess of Lincoln, the sister-in-law of Lady Arbella and Charles Fiennes, that over two hundred passengers had died between their landing April 30 and the following December, 1630. That letter traveled via the Lyon April 1, 1631 and reached England four week later. Winthrop Fleet Passenger List A B C Person Relation Age POB POD Banks List Remarks Cable, John Cakebread, Thomas, Sarah Chadwick, Charles, Elizabeth Chambers, Anne or Annie Chase, William Chauner, Margery Cheesebrough, William, Ann(Stevenson), Sarah, Peter, Samuel, Nathaniel Child, Ephraim, Elizabeth Church, Richard Clarke, John Clarke, William, Elizabeth Clough (Cluffe), Richard Cobbett, _____ Coddington, William & Mary with his wife 29 Lincolnshire Newport RI 1st Colonial Governor of Rhode Island Colbron, William, Margery Colby, Anthony, Susanna (Haddon) 24 Horbling, Lincolnshire, England Cole, Rice, Arrold Cole, Robert Samuel Cole (c1597-1667) Ann Unknown Cole (c1600) Wife of Samuel John Cole (1625-1707) Son of Samuel 5 Kent Rhode Island Married Susanna Hutchinson (1633-1713), the only child of William and Anne Hutchinson to survive the Indian massacre in New Netherland. Converse, Edward, Sarah, Phineas, John, Josiah, James Cooke, Margaret Cowlishaw, William, Anne Crabb, John Crafts, Griffin, Alice, Hannah Cranwell, John Cribb, Benjamin Crugott, James D E Person Relation Age POB POD Banks List Remarks Dady, William, Dorothy Deekes (Dix), Edward, Jane Devereux, John Diffy, Richard Dillingham, John, Sarah (Caly), Sarah Dixon, William Doggett, John, ____, John Jr, Thomas Downing, James Dudley, Thomas, Dorothy (Yorke), Samuel, Anne, Patience, Sarah, Mercy, Thomas Jr. with Wife and six children 46 Northamptonshire Roxbury MA 3rd, 7th, 11th, 14th Governor of the Massachusetts Bay Colony Dutton, ____ Edmunds, John, Mary Eggleston, Bigod Ellis, Arthur Elston, John Fayeweather, Thomas Fones (?), Charles Finch, Abraham, Abraham Jr., Daniel, John Firmin, John Firmin, Giles Jr., Martha (Doggett) Fitzrandolph, Edward Fox, Thomas Foxwell, Richard, _____, John Samuel Freeman (1595-1639), Apphia Quicke (1603-1668) (wife), Henry Freeman (c1626-) (child) family 35 London Watertown MA French, Thomas, Susan (Riddlesdale), Thomas Jr., Alice, Dorcas, Susan, Anne, John, Mary Frothingham, William, Anne G Person Relation Age POB POD Banks List Remarks Gage, John, Amy Gager, William, ____, _____ (servant to Dr. Gager name unknown) Garrett, Hugh Garrett, Richard, ___, Hannah, ____ Gibson, Christopher, Mary Gibson, Elizabeth Glover, Ralph Glover, John, Anne Goldthwaite, Thomas, Elizabeth Gosnall, Henry, Mary Gosse (Goffe), John, Sarah Goulworth, John Gridley, Richard, Grace, Joseph, Abraham Gyver, Bridget, Haddon, Garrett, Margaret Hale, Robert, Joan Hall, John, Joan (Dove) Hammond, Phillipa Harding, Robert Harris, Thomas, Elizabeth Harwood, Henry, Elizabeth Hawke, ____ Hawkins, John Hawthorne, William Hesselden, Franceis Hoames, Margaret Hoffe, ______ Hopwood, Edward Horne, John Hosier, Samuel Howlett, Thomas Hudson, William, Susan, Francis, William Jr. Hulbirt, William Hutchins, Richard Hutchinson, George, Margaret Hutchinson, Thomas Ijons (Irons), Matthias, Anne J Person Relation Age POB POD Banks List Remarks James, Edmond, Reana James, Thomas, Elizabeth James, William, Elizabeth Jarvis, John Johnson, Davy Johnson, Francis, Joan Johnson, Isaac, Arbella Johnson, John, Margaret Johnson, Richard, Alice Jones, Bethia Jones, Edward K Ipswich, Suffolk Person Relation Age POB POD Banks List Remarks Kidby, Lewis, ____, _____, Edward Kingsbury, Henry, Margaret, Henry Jr. Kingsbury, Thomas Knapp, Nicholas, Elinor Knapp, William, ____, John, Anne, Judith, Mary, James, John, WIlliam Jr. Y If William Knapp died in 1627, who did his children arrive? James Knapp (1627-1657) Child 3 Watertown MA Y James m. Elizabeth Warren (Below) Knower, George Knower, Thomas L Person Relation Age POB POD Banks List Remarks Lamb, Edward Lamb, Thomas, Elizabeth, Thomas Jr., John, Samuel Lamb, Roger Lawson, Henry Learned, William, Judith Leatherland, William Legge, John Lockwood, Edmond, Elizabeth, _____ Lockwood, Robert Lynton, Richard, ____, Anna, Lydia Lynn, Henry, Sarah M Person Relation Age POB POD Banks List Remarks John Masters (1581-1639), wife and 4-5 children 49 England Watertown MA 2nd Leader of Watertown Settlement Matson, Thomas, Amy (or Ann) Mayhew, Thomas, ____, Thomas Jr. Miller, ____ Millett, Richard Mills, John, Susan, Joy, Mary, John Jr., Susanna, Recompense Yarmouth, England Boston Ma Morey, Roger Morley, Ralph, Catherine Morris, Richard, Lenora Morris, Thomas, Sarah Morton, Mary Moulton, Thomas, Jane Mousall, Ralph, Alice Munt, Thomas, Dorothy N Person Relation Age POB POD Banks List Remarks Nash, Gregory, _____ Needham, Ann Nicolls, _____ Nowell, Increase, Parnell (Gray) n, Jane, Sarah, Lyn (See Audley) O P |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- Person Relation Age POB POD Banks List Remarks John Page (1586-1676) Family: Phoebe (Paine), John, Daniel 25 England Watertown MA 1st Constable of Watertown MA Painter, Thomas, Katherine Palmer, Abraham, Grace Palsford, Edward Palsgrave, Richard, Anne, John, Anna, Mary, Sarah Parke, Robert, Martha (Chaplin), Thomas, ____, ____, ____ (See details about Martha and Thomas below) See also www.parkesociety.org/ Robert, Born Woolpit, Suffolk Bapt 3 June 1580,Poslingford, Bury St Edmunds Suffolk 4 Feb 1664/65 Stonington (Mystic) CN Bur White Hall Graveyard, Mystic CN This Robert was the son of Robert Park/Parke, B ~1447, Acton, Suffolk. D < 3 April, 1593m Sudbury, Suffolk. His mother was Alice Chaplin, B 9 May, 1551, Long Melford, Suffolk. D 18 April 1594, Acton, Suffolk This younger Robert sailed from Cowes, Isle of Wight, 29 Mar, 1630 (or Yarmouth, Isle of Wight on 8 April) on the Arbella of the Winthrop Fleet. arrived Cape Ann, north of Salem MA, 12 June, 1630 |- Martha (Chaplin) Parke Wife of Robert Parke above Bapt 4 Feb 1583 Semer, Edmundsbury, Suffolk 1640, Wethersfield CN Bur Mystic, CN Martha Chaplin and Robert Parke (above) were 1st cousins. Martha's father was William Robert Chaplin (brother of Alice Chaplin, who was the mother of Robert Parke (above). Martha's mother was Agnes Holborough, B 1559, Agnes D 6 Sept 1602, Semer, Suffolk Martha sailed from the Isle of Wight with her husband Robert Parke (above) and their son, Thomas (below) Thomas Parke Son of Robert Parke & Martha Chaplin above. Bapt 13 Feb, 1615, Hitcham, Suffolk 30 Jul 1709 Bur Avery (formerly Park) Cemetery, Preston, CN Thomas is often noted as "Deacon." This is because he was the first decon of the First Church of Christ, Preston, which he and two of his brothers founded. Parker, Robert Daniel Patrick (c1605-1643) Wife: Anneken Van Beyeren (1610-1656) 25 England Connecticut Captain of Militia, later shot dead by Dutch Soldier in New Haven CT Pelham, William Pemberton, James, Alice Pemberton, John, Elizabeth Penn, James, Katherine Penn, William Penniman, James, Lydia Perry, Isaac Peters (Pettit), Anne George Phillips (1593-1644) With wife Elizabeth and children: Samuel and Elizabeth 37 England Watertown MA Minister of 1st Congregational Church in Watertown MA. Town co-founder Phillips, John, Joan Phillips, John Pickering, John, Esther, George, John Jr., Joan Pickworth, John Pierce, John, Parnell, Experience, Mercy, Samuel Plaistow, Josiah Pollard, Mrs. Anne Pond, John Pond, Robert, Mary Porter, John, Margaret, ___, ___,___,___, Pratt, Dr. Abraham, Jane Pynchon, William, Agnes, John, Anne, Mary, Margaret |- R Person Relation Age POB POD Banks List Remarks Rainsford, Edward, ____ Ratcliffe, Philip Rawlins, Thomas, Mary, Thomas Jr., Nathaniel, John, Joan, Mary Reade, Thomas, Priscilla Reading, Joseph Reading, Miles Reeder, ____ Revell, John John Reynolds (1612-1641) Wife: Sarah 18 Boxted, Suffolk Stamford CT Reynolds, Robert, Mary, Nathaniel, Ruth, Tabitha, Sarah Richardson, Ezekiel, Susanna Royse (Ryse), Robert, Elizabeth Ruggles, John, Frances, ____ Ruggles, Jeffrey, Margaret S Person Relation Age POB POD Banks List Remarks Sales, John, ___, Phebe Saltonstall, Sir Richard Wife: Grace and children: Richard Jr, Samuel, Robert, Rosamond 44 Yorkshire Yorkshire Founder of Watertown MA, returned to England in 1631 and later was English Ambassador to Holland Sampson, Robert Sanford, John Saxton, Rev. Giles Scott, Robert Seaman, John Robert Seeley (1602-1668) Wife: Mary and Son: Nathaniel 28 Huntingdonshire New York City> Founder of Watertown MA, Weathersfield CT and New Haven CT and Militia officer in Pequot War Sergeant, _____ Sharp, Robert Sharpe, Thomas, ___, ___, Thomas Shut, _____ Simpson, _____ Smead, ___, Judith, William Smith, ____, __ look someone up Squire, Thomas Stearns, Isaac, Mary (Barker), John, Hannah, Mary with wife and three children. Abigail & Elizabeth were born in America. 27 Stoke-by-Nayland Watertown MA Founder of Watertown and Selectman. Stileman, Elias, Judith (Adams), Elias Jr. Stoughton, Israel, Elizabeth Stoughton, Thomas, _____ Sumner, William, Mary (West), William Jr. Swaddon, Philip Swanson, Anna T Person Relation Age POB POD Banks List Remarks Talmadge, William, _____ Taylor, Gregory, Achsah Taylor, John, ____, ____ Timewell, William Tomlins, Edward Turner, Nathaniel Turner, Robe_, ___, ____ Tyndal, Arthur Smyt Underhill, John, Helen Vassall, William, Anne, Judith, Francis, John, Anne W Person Relation Age POB POD Banks List Remarks Wade, (Thomas) Walker, Robert, Sarah Wall, ____, ____ ____,_____ (Servant of Mr. Wall) Ward, Thomas Warren, John (1585-1667) 45 Nayland, England Watertown, MA Y Warren, Margaret (1587-1662) Wife 43 Nayland, England Watertown, MA Y Warren, John (1622-1703) Son 8 Nayland, England Watertown, MA N Warren, Mary (1624-1691) Daughter 6 Nayland, England Watertown, MA N m. John Bigelow Warren, Daniel (1628-1716) Son 3 Nayland, England Watertown, MA N m. Mary Barron Elizabeth Warren (1629-1670) Daughter Infant Nayland, England Watertown, MA N md. James Knapp (above) Waterbury, William, Alice Waters, John, Frances, Mary, ___, ___ Weaver, ____ Webb, Richard, Elizabeth Weed, Jonas Weillust, Joist Weldon, Robert, Elizabeth Weston, Francis, Margaret, Lucy Wilbore, Samuel, Anne Willard, Simon William, Mary Sharpe Wilkinson, Prudence, Sarah, John, Elizabeth Williams, Thomas Williams, Thomas (alias Harris, may be same as preceding), Robert Wilsby, ____ Wilson, John Wilton, David Wing, Elizabeth Winthrop, John (1587-1649) Henry, Stephen, Samuel ___,____ (x8) -- Winthrop had eight servants, names unknown 41 Y Colony Governor Woods, William Woolrich, John, Sarah Wormewood, _____ Wright, Richard, Margaret, Eleanor, Robert References * Source: Migration Study Project * Source: Passenger List - Packrat Pro * Source: Passenger List - OliveTreeGen * Massachusetts Bay Colony - A Puritan colony - Wikipedia * Google Books - The Bay Colony: A Civil, Religious and Social History - William Drummer Northend Category:Passenger lists